


Daddy's Little... Princess?

by crowleysdemonknight (katillac25)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Crowely, F/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katillac25/pseuds/crowleysdemonknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with Crowley changes when your roommate helps you to procure a pair of handcuffs that keep Crowley’s powers under wraps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little... Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Imagines written by crowleysdemonkinght on Tumblr.

You had the idea after Kiley, your roommate, told you about her excursions with Castiel. You couldn’t deny, the very idea of Crowley powerless and under your control gave you quite the thrill. But then again, you were so used to being his little princess. But everything was in place. You brushed down the pink, tulle skirt just as you heart the front door open. Immediately, you ran into Crowley’s arms.

“Hello, princess,” he greeted, wrapping his arms around you. “Don’t you look adorable.”

“Well thank you, Daddy,” you replied, reaching up on tip toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “I hoped you would like my outfit,” you replied, swishing the skirt around playfully. Quickly, you took his things and set them down on the counter. “I have something VERY important to show you,” you said, leading him in the direction of the bedroom you now shared.

“Do you?” he asked. “It must be very important if we’re heading to the bedroom.”

As you reached the doorway, you paused and turned to look at him. “It is, but! You have to close your eyes, and trust me,” you said with a small smile on your face. If only he knew what was in store for him.

“You know that I trust you entirely, darling,” he smiled closing his eyes.

You bit your lip as you gently led him to the bed and had him lay down. “This is going to seem silly… but I promise…” you started, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “you’ll like it.” With one swift motion, his hands were in cuffs and attached to the headboard. You shuffled backwards quickly, knowing this would cause an uproar.

Crowley’s eyes shot open the moment the cuffs were locked. You knew he could have had the cuffs gone in an instant, but they remained. He tugged hard on them, trying to use every ounce of power within himself to make them go away. “What the hell is this?” he growled, glaring straight at you.

You bit your lip, watching as he struggled against the restraints. The corners of your lips turned up playfully in a smile. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I… I just need to try something.”

“Try what?” he demanded, still pulling against the restraints. “Why can’t I use my powers?”

You moved closer to him as soon as you knew he really couldn’t use his powers. “Oh, I may have had my roommate swipe some demon cuffs from the bunker when she was there,” you replied nonchalantly as you moved to organize your things.

Crowley huffed, finally relaxing on the bed. “I suppose this is what I get for giving the angel such a hard time. That demon girl probably leaped at the chance to render me powerless.”

“She was pretty eager to please once she heard my request,” you replied with a smile. “This…” you started, moving to straddle him, “is going to be soooo much fun,” you finished, pulling on his tie.

Crowley’s breath hitched as you pulled the tie. “If you continue this,” he started, his eyes locked on you, “you will be punished… severely.”

“Mmmm,” you hummed, leaning down so your lips were ghosting across his. “Just how I like it,” you replied, hopping off of him. You moved around him, working quickly to rid him of all his clothes and cuffing his ankles as well.

You unzipped your skirt, bending at the waist to take it off and reveal a lacey, white thong. You glanced back to Crowley, a smirk lacing your features as you stepped out. “Not very talkative I see,” you said, reaching for the closest riding crop. “We will change that,” you said as you turned around, slapping the crop in your other hand as you approached him. Crowley simply huffed, looking away from you.

“Awe, is Daddy angry that his little princess is in control?” you mocked as you ran the riding crop up his half hardened length. It twitched at the touch, a grunt escaping Crowley as you gave a light chuckle. “So responsive. Wasn’t that what you said to me when I was in your place?”

“Well, you were quite easy to break, kitten,” he gritted out. “And I’ll do it again when I’m free to do so.”

“ _When_ you are free to do so,” you said, stressing the word. You hummed at his responses. Quickly, you smacked the crop against his thigh. Crowley flinched, jerking against the restraints.

“I swear to you, little girl, you’ll have no mercy from me when this is finished,” he growled.

“Can’t wait, Daddy,” you replied, giving a series of smacks along his thighs. You trailed the riding crop up his abdomen, circling his nipple with the crop. “Mmm, I am enjoying this. Watching you writhe beneath me…” you said, biting your lip. “Fuck I love it.”

“You better enjoy it while you can, pet.” Crowley replied through gritted teeth.

You smacked the crop hard against each of his nipples. “Oh Daddy, Daddy. We are only just getting started.”

“Gah!” he grunted.

You leaned down crashing your lips into his. Crowley hummed into the kiss, snaking his tongue through your lips. You almost gave into him, his tongue exploring your mouth and lips. You pulled away, though it was the last thing you wanted to do, sauntering back over to your weapons of choice. Suddenly, an idea hit you. Slowly you slid down your thong and removed your top, moving to straddle Crowley once more, your hands now roaming your body and massaging your breasts.

“Oh Daddy, how I wish it was you touching me.” Your hand trailed down your stomach to rub at your clit.

Crowley pulled vigorously at the restraints, growling as he watched you. “Maybe if you released me, I could do so,” he panted.

“Ohhh, Daddy,” you moaned as you rubbed your clit vigorously. “No, you’re not going to be released any time soon. But there is something you can do,” you said with a smirk. You carefully crawled up him, placing your knees on either side of Crowley’s face. Reaching down, you grabbed a handful of his hair. “You can eat my princess pussy until I come on your tongue.”

“Oh, I think that’ll do for now,” he purred, diving right in with his tongue. He swirled rapidly in circles around your clit before sliding inside of you.

“Hmmm, so eager, Daddy,” you moaned, removing your hand from his hair. Glancing down, you watched as his tongue swirled inside of you. “Oh fuck, Daddy! Mmmm, you’re making your little girl so happy!! Maybe…” you paused to moan. “You’ll get a treat,” you stuttered, your hips already beginning to buck.

Crowley hummed appreciatively, doubling his efforts. He moaned into her loudly, sending vibrations against her skin. You knew you were close as you began shaking on top of him. “Oh fuck!” you screamed, as your walls fluttered, releasing yourself onto his tongue. “Mmmm, make sure to lick me clean, Daddy. Then, I’ll let you have your treat.”

“So,” he said, taking in a breath after cleaning her entirely, “do I get a treat?”

You moved off of him, listening carefully. “Of course, my King. I am at your service,” you replied, giving a tiny curtsy.

“Such a proper little princess. Why don’t you suck Daddy’s cock, little girl?” he purred, smirking widely.

“Anything for you, Daddy,” you whispered, crawling up between his legs. Slowly you licked a broad stripe from the base of his length to the tip, swirling your tongue around his tip. “You like that?” you asked, looking up to him from lowered lids. His hips bucked immediately as you teased him.

“Yes I do. Show Daddy how good you are, princess.”

You took his length into your mouth, pulling off with a popping sound. “Mmm, but first,” you replied, reaching up to the night stand. You held up a key. “Only one hand though,” you said, undoing one cuff before taking your place back between his legs. Your mouth wrapped around his length once more as you began bobbing your head up and down at a decent pace.

“How generous,” he growled, his hand immediately in your hair. He groaned loudly, only fueling your fire.

You moaned as he gripped your hair, your mouth working overtime to get him close. Your hand gripped what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, stroking in time with the bobbing of your head. Crowley panted harder as you moaned onto him, the vibrations making his hips jerk. He gripped your hair, pushing you down a bit further onto him. You choked slightly, his extra three inches making him hard to fit all at once, but you tried your best. Your head bobbed quickly as you sucked his cock.

“That’s so fucking good, princess. You’re going to make Daddy come soon.”

“Are you close, Daddy? So close for your little girl?” you asked, taking him back in your mouth.

“Oh, you’ve no fucking idea just how close Daddy is, sweetheart,” he panted, just on the edge of coming.

You moaned, taking your mouth away from him as you stood from the bed. “Good,” you said with a satisfied smirk. “Then we can move onto the next bit, Daddy.” You almost felt bad for him, but his reaction was too priceless. Crowley’s eyes widened, and his brows furrowed.

“You little whore,” he growled, now thrashing against the restraints. “I’ll have you in unspeakable ways when I’m free from these cuffs!”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his expletives and threats. “Mmmmm, can’t wait, Daddy. But I have one more little treat for you,” you said, turning around with the feather in your hands.

Crowley scowled at the feather. “Get. That. Away. From. Me.”

You smiled fiendishly, practically prancing over to him. “What?” you asked, dangling it close to him. “You mean this?” you asked, running it lazily across his skin. “But it’s so much fun, Daddy." You slowly ran the feather down each arm, stopping to circle each nipple ever so gingerly. Crowley jerked against the restraints each time the feather touched his skin.

“Fucking… s-stop it!” he grunted.

“Oh no, I won’t be stopping. I love watching you get angry. Because sometimes…” you started, trailing the feather down his abdomen. “If I am lucky enough…” you continued, circling the base of his cock. “I can get those damn. Fucking. Perfect red eyes to pop out,” you finished, running the feather up his length and swirling it at the tip. Crowley glared at you, his eyes flaring red as his chest heaved deeply.

“Is this what you want, little slut?” he growled, pulling hard against the restraints. “You want Daddy’s eyes to turn?”

“Yes. I do,” you whimpered. “They just get me so wet, Daddy,” you moaned as you ran the feather up and down his length repeatedly. You reached down to rub your clit as you watched him pulling against the restraints. “I suppose you’ve humored me long enough,” you finished, placing the feather back on the table. You held the key up to show him. Crowley quirked a brow as he saw the key, eyes still burning red.

“Release me now. Daddy needs to fuck his naughty little girl.”

“Only,” you started, giving him a very serious look, “if you promise to behave. No trying to escape. You do as I ask, and then I’ll set you free to do as you please. Deal?” you asked, a smile forming on your lips.

Crowley sighed heavily. “Deal,” he grumbled.

You hummed in agreement. “Deal,” you replied, leaning down for a kiss. You reached up, releasing him from the bed. Crowley sat up as you shackled his hands behind his back and removed the ankle cuffs. Climbing up onto the bed, you turned so your ass was in the air and facing him. “Do your worst, Daddy,” you mewled, glancing back to him. Crowley growled loudly before slamming into you. He rocked his hips hard against you, groaning as you squeezed him tight.

You couldn’t help but scream as he slammed into you, his hips banging against you as he set a rapid pace. You tried to match him, thrust for thrust, your hips moving back and forth as the pleasure rocked through you. “Oh fuck!” you yelled. “Don’t stop please!” you begged. You knew the instant he was inside, you would drop the Dom act.

“Don’t stop, is it? Where did that demanding little girl go to?” he teased, slowly his pace to taunt you.

You moaned loudly, unable to handle the pleasure that was building up within you. “She’s gone, Daddy. Please! Please just fuck me so hard! I need you,” you yelled, your voice cutting out to moans at the end.

“There’s my little girl,” he chuckled, picking up his pace again. “Oh, Daddy missed you.”

You fisted the sheets in your hands, twisting and pulling as Crowley brought you closer and closer to the edge. But you couldn’t take it anymore. Quickly, you pulled off of him, reaching back to unlock his cuffs, before returning to your former position in front of him.

“That’s my girl,” he growled, grabbing your hips and pounding furiously into you once more. “So wet for Daddy.”

“Ohhhh, I love it when you touch me, Daddy,” you moaned, your hand trailing down your body to rub at your sensitive clit. “I’m so close! Are you going to come for me, Daddy?” you moaned.

“Yes, princess,” he panted, his hips losing their rhythm. “Daddy’s going to fucking come for you. Come on, little girl. Squeeze me so tight.”

“I’m coming!” you screamed, your voice raspy as your orgasm washed over you in waves. “Fuck daddy! Ahhh,” you moaned, rubbing your clit in endless circles.

Crowley gasped as you tightened around him, bringing him over the edge with you. He continued to thrust even after spilling inside, moaning softly as he came down. You moaned as he spilled inside of you, your fingers slowing down against your clit as you came down from your orgasm. You fell forward, completely fatigued as you rolled onto your back. Smiling up to him, you asked “Was it as bad as you imagined?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes at you, a smirk playing on his features. “Perhaps it wasn’t… as bad as I thought,” he grumbled, laying beside you. The two of you looked into each other’s eyes.

“Good,” you whispered. “But I must say, I much prefer being the submissive. You’re just too good at being Daddy for me,” you replied with a wink.

“As do I,” he replied, running a hand across your skin. “Daddy loves to give his little girl exactly what she wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> We are open for Crowley or Castiel prompts on Tumblr.


End file.
